Bent Reality
by bebopin
Summary: Chapter 3 is here. Hope you guys enjoy.
1. The Night Spike was Hungry

The city streets were filled with lights and sirens, yet the only sound that could be heard was that of a young woman. The soft cries carried into the air, and floated upon its night breeze. "Theirs more bodies up in the main office sir" an officer shouted from the elevator doors. But all eyes seemed to bear onto the center of the room. Was a man with green hair laid motionless on an elaborately decorated floor. A puddle of blood surrounding him, the sight of his unseemly bruises took away from the soft smirk that laid his face. The woman slowly leaned down, tears staining and mixing with the blood on the ground. "Why did you haft to do this?" she pleaded " Its not going to be the same now" Her entire body shivered at the touch of his cold hand, which she had took hold of without noticing. "I'm sorry...but I just never thought you'd leave us...leave me..." With that she leaned down and buried her head in the back of his neck, letting the collar of his white cotton shirt wipe away her tears. In the rush of a very emotional night, no one noticed that the sky was 1 star dimmer.

Faye Valentine shot out of bed with a jolt, her slender skin covered in sweat as she struggled to remember where she was. She had a dream...yes that's what it was...a Dream. About Spike. Faye winced. It was real. So real that she didn't know if she was still dreaming or awake. Leaping up angrily, she stormed out of her room. 

The bebop's clock read around 4am, yet she was hungry. Faye always seemed to be up around this hour, sneaking around the ship, looking for anything good to snoop. But tonight she headed straight to the fridge. She knew that she wouldn't haft to worry about it not being stocked, jet had went shopping several days earlier after they all had busted a massive bounty. Faye let out a devious smirk. Everything was back to normal. She could remember everything that happened yesterday, the day before and so on and so forth. Nothing had changed. Of course that dream about spike had been just that. A dream. Nothing less and Definitely nothing more. But still, Something raked her mind. She had to see him. Pondering the dream and other circumstances, she drank a tall glass of milk. 

Looking down at her feet, Faye peered deep into the knowing brown eyes of the bebop's 4-legged mongrel. "What should I do Ein?" She asked the small corgi. "Maybe ill just make sure he's there in his bed, Just a tiny peek." Taking the last gulp of her drink she slammed the cup down and nodded. "Just to ease my mind" Ein shook his head and grunted loudly, turning to trotting off and snooze on the couch. Faye huffed defiantly. "Well I don't care what you think, Because you're just a stupid little dog." She heard the pursue of a loud sloppy almost irritated grump. 

Standing up, she crept silently down the hall to spike's room. With a pounding heart, she slowly stepped out of the sensors way and punched in a 4-digit code. Hoping the sound of the numbers didn't wake him, she changed it over to manual and opened the door by pushing on its hinges. Letting it creep open, she took in a large breath and popped her head in, Squinting to see through the complete darkness. "Shit" She cursed quietly. Faye couldn't focus on anything through the heavy black. Crouching, she began tromping onto the floor, her hands shifting around for the edge of the bed. Finally feeling the smooth satin covers she pooped her head up. Still nothing. Standing up, she leaned closer and yet even closer. 

Reaching out, she was ready to feel him, molded under the bed sheets sleeping like the lazy ass he was, but as her weight was beginning to transfer, her bare foot slipped, and Faye came crashing down onto the bed. Flipping upward, she jumped to the lamp and flipped it on, only to reveal an uninhabited room. "What the Hell?" For a minute she couldn't fathom it. No one was here. Did that mean...her dream...was it...."Can I ask you what you're doing?" Faye jumped up, her eyes wide. In the doorway stood a lanky man, with smooth green hair and a white plastic bag over his shoulder. "Spike!" Faye screamed " Don't scare me like that, you could have given me a heart attack you stupid lunk head!" A sly smirk spread across his face. " What were you doing out so late anyway?" He shrugged. " I was hungry" Giving him a rather blank stare she let out an irritated huff before stomping out of the room in a furious rage, unaware of the huge smirk on the cowboy's face.

The next morning dawned bright and early, with soft rays of sunshine falling through the windows of the bebop. Spike slowly walked down the Hall, his bright green hair glowed almost neon as he stepped into the kitchen. Wincing, he grumbled lightly "Where did jet park us now?" popping a bent cigarette into his mouth, he grabbed his lighter. Grunting irritatedly, he gave a quick glance upward and froze. There, sitting at the bar was Faye, but her head was down and laying on the marble countertop. Heavy sounds of soft breathing escaped her lips, as she winced to prevent the sun from being so bright. The rays wove down and entwined with her hair, causing it to shimmer a beautiful violet. Closing his eyes, he turned and walked outside, Leaving Faye to finish sleeping. 

It wasn't long after Spike had disappeared that Faye had woken up. Cringing at the sun, she gazed around drearily. Emerald eyes glittered almost glowing in the light. Standing up, she stretched, hands spread out towards the ceiling. Gazing around, she staggered to the fridge and pulled out some leftover pizza. Suddenly, a loud grumbling came tromping down the hallway, heavy boots causing the ship to vibrate slightly. She could hear a terrible limp in the man's steps, but disregarded it. "Morning Jet." Faye grumbled, munching on her cold pizza. Not saying a word, the older man stumbled into the kitchen. Pausing in the middle of a bite, Faye arched an elegant eyebrow as her orbs scanned him with curiosity. 

He looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks, clothes dirty and worn, unshaven face frowning, large circles adorning underneath his eyes, and bits of dust inhabiting the crevices of his robotic arm. "Jet?" She said with a mouthful of food "Wass matur?" She swallowed her hard pizza "And where are we?" Shutting the fridge, he gave Ein a good pet and stood up. "Earth" the gruff man, said. "Were staying here awhile" With that he slowly grumbled back to his room and shut the door.

Left once again, all alone in the kitchen, Faye let out a discouraged sigh. Ein suddenly perked up, ears alert and ready. Letting out several barks, he ran into the living room and jumped up onto the couch, nose pointing at the computer in front of him. Faye followed. "What is it mutt?" At that time, the machine flickered on. An Older woman, Mid-50's, appeared, wearing a navy blue shirt popped onto the screen. "This is dock captain Amy chijeda. I just wanted to alert all bounty hunters of a possible head in the area." Faye sat up, leaning closer into the screen "Oh really?" The woman smirked and nodded, "Ill take that as a yes, I'm sending the information Now" Waving her hand at the screen, Faye took another chomp at her pizza. After a few flashes, another picture appeared on the screen. 

Narrowing her eyes, she observed the person before them. To her surprise, it was a girl, only in her teens. Long wavy red hair, and brown eyes. " Charlotte Williams?" slumping into the couch, she pulled her knees up to her chest. "Pretty thing isn't she?" Releasing a long-winded breath, Faye looked down at the small dog. "Well, No use in wasting extra money" He agreed with a loud bark.


	2. The Nicest Bar on Earth

Faye Lazily stepped out of the bebop and onto the dock. Her delicate hand immediately went up to shield her emerald eyes from the blazing hot sun. "Damn" she mumbled. Reaching down, she grabbed her sunglasses and quickly threw them on "Id forgotten how bright it was here." With that, Faye set off into the city. "Ugh" she stepped back "What a dump" She Looked around the alley at the dirty vendors and the unclean men who ran them. "Hey there pretty thing" She began to hear them call. Letting her lip do a soft curl, she trudged onward, thinking only of the nice pocket of money this head would bring in. The officer hadn't given her much information about the bounty. Just a picture, stats and her name. The girl was linked to several different murders. Although Faye couldn't fathom on how she could of done it. She was tiny, but busty and intelligent from the looks of her face. The girls history couldn't be traced. It seemed her name didn't fit the file she had given. Again the system had screwed up and she had gotten away with false information. But it wasn't Faye's job to criticize the impudence of the Galaxy legal system. She was just out to catch a nice juicy bounty and grab the wulongs behind it. Smirking, she stepped off the dock and onto the old creaking concrete. Faye inhaled and turned down the seaside strip. She would start by asking about the picture she had. Try to dig up some filthy information on the little brat. Arching an elegant eyebrow at the sight of a rather nice looking bar, she hunkered inside and slipped in to get a drink. First sight at the bar would tell her that it was regularly kept and nicely stocked. The customers seemed to drunk to appreciate the actual scenery of the deeply furnished room, with a baby grand piano in the center upheld on a pedestal. Shaking off her shock, she took seat at the marble topped bar. "How can I help you miss" Flashing a prissy smile, Faye slowly took of her sunglasses and gazed at the old tender behind the counter. Lightly lapping at the edges of her glasses, she looked at the selection, but quickly decided. " Just a Crown and Coke please? Easy on the crown I have a long day. " Nodding, he quickly scuttled away to fix her drink. Faye quickly pulled out the picture and softly set it upon the white marble. As her drink was slowly sat in front of her, she met gaze with the tender. " And how are you today miss?" She smirked, gently leaning onto the bar. "I'm doing just fine, a little tired, but maybe you can help me with that." He arched his bushy gray brow, eyes sparking at the interest. "Ill do my best" Faye smiled "I'm sure you will" With that she slipped the picture forward, grabbed her glass and took a generous sip. He eager black eyes dipped from the picture up to faye, and back down. Placing his fingers upon the photo, he slid it back in her direction, he sparking eyes, now dull and weak. Faye smiled slightly bingo "I don't know anything." She shook the ice around in her drink "And what would you say if I told you that you were lying to me?" He took glass out of her hand and grunted, refilling it quickly. "Id say you were a bounty hunter, looking for this pretty young lady." Faye crossed her legs. "I'd haft to say you answered my Question with another question. I would really appreciate it" He set her fresh drink in front of her, eyes glaring back to hers. "What's it to me?" The violet haired woman laughed greedily "I knew you would ask that. " Suddenly she whipped out her handgun and pointed it at the tender, who didn't flinch, as the entire bar balked at the sound of the weapon clinking, loaded and ready to strike. "How about your life? I'm not here to play twenty questions, or befriend this bitch who happened to kill a lot of people. Now lets get this over with" Twitching slightly, he closed his eyes and inhaled. "You'll find an old abandoned martini grill down by the south shore of Mahalo bay. Theirs not a lot of people there, but" He paused "I hear that's where you can find out some more information, or even perhaps the girl your looking for." He opened his eyes to find Faye retracting her gun, sinister cat eyes bleeding with sparks. " That's all the information you'll get 'cus that's all I know" She shook her head "That's all I want old timer" With that, she grabbed her drink and shot it. Turning, she shoved the picture back into the crevice of her bra, leaving the bar without paying for her drink. Old Tender cleaning up the mess she left behind. 


	3. The Whiskey Girl

**_From the Author: Hello Hello_**

**_After hitting a good hour brainstorming session I threw together the 3rd chapter. Not much, but a cute little conversation between a certain 2 people._**

--------------

Faye came onto the bebop several hours after leaving the bar. That particular part of town she was in, didn't offer much, and after the rondevou with that old keeper, she'd just wandered around aimlessly, carrying with her a sort of arrogance. Proud of her one Day's work. The woman had figured she'd labored hard enough, and racking up that much information, that quickly was good enough for the day's load. Leaping onto the couch, she shoved her face into a blood red pillow and let out a loud unattractive grunt. "Oh How the days are so cruel to the beautiful" Ein, who had been watching, growlfed, and moved on, Irritated at the mood this woman had brought home with her. With a stomach full of stolen booze and cheap moon food, Faye quickly dozed off.

She'd had another dream. About spike. But couldn't remember anything 'cept the sight of his cheivious grin. The woman woke up pissed and moody, the last thing she wanted to wake to was the thought of that stupid all-knowing smirk he flaunted. Scrunching her nose, she read the bebop's florescent flashing clock, Which hung conveniently above the mantle of unfixed paperwork.

4am.

Pouting, Faye got up and stumbled into the kitchen. A nice drink would cheer her. Eyes sighting an opened bottle whiskey, her lips curved into a wide smile. Oh yes, that would put her right back to sleep. And with no dreams at that. But as a delicate hand reached to grab the bottle, her foot hit something warm and soft, causing Faye to stumble and crash loudly into the counter.

Ein let out a tremendous yelp and shot down the hallway in a scamper of raking claws and spinning little legs. "God Damnit Ein!" Faye screeched as she sat up and caught a stream blood that ran down her cheek. The bar had put a nice gash on her head. "Shit, this is all I fucking need." With that she stood up, and grabbed the whiskey.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

Faye froze. The woman hadn't expected his voice to cause her stomach to tighten the way it did. This had never happened before. But as she felt his presence, along with his aura, Faye's insides betrayed her and looped into about 4 different knots.

"Go the fuck away spike, I'm taking my medicine" She could hear him smirk and it caused the blood in her cut to boil and flow tremendously. "That will cause it to get worse you know" She shot around and jumped back, hitting the bar once again.

Faye could feel the heat from his skin, smell the scent that he portrayed as his discolored eyes gazed into her own emerald orbs. She didn't expect him to be that close, it was like he was right behind her. Hell, He was right behind her.

"Holy Shit spike, Why don't you give me a heart attack, you sorry bastard" He winked. "That's my plan" Faye leaned back to swing but his strong hand grabbed her wrist in mid air and held it there. In the other hand, he held up a bandage and ointment. "Put this on now and it should be gone by tomorrow." With that he tossed the contents at her as she scrambled to keep from dropping them. Popping a lone, bent Cigarette into his mouth, Spike sauntered out of the kitchen area, and plopped onto the couch, leaving behind a fiery, violet haired woman. "I hate you. Just a spoiled bastard that's what you are." Letting the insults fly, She whipped around and began to doctor herself. Tongue flipping and dipping out comments all the while, she looked up and paused. Catching a breath and holding it as she gazed out of the Bebop window. She could hear spike ignoring her, as he fought viciously to light his cigarette.

"I caught wind of the bounty your trying to pick up."

Faye scowled "That's mine, so you keep your stubby hands off." Narrowing her florescent green eyes, she gazed at the blackness of the night sky. "Everything looks so tiny" Her whisper so low, she herself could not hear the breath that carried the words. "I wasn't going to touch that head, too little and pointless for me." Contorting her face as an angry scowl raced upon it, Faye whipped around and barked loudly. "Well I don't see your sorry ass out there getting us any wulongs. If you hadn't noticed, The ship is not only low on fuel, but food. I could care less about how the fuck your sorry ass survives, but I sure as hell am not starving this time" letting out a defeated sigh, spike leaned his head back, arms draped over the couch in a wing like position. "All you do is bitch you know that?"

"Yeah so what"

He closed his eyes, upper lip curling slightly as his feet crossed and set on the glass table. Faye, finally able to grab her whiskey, took a nice swig.

"That stuff burns all the way" He said, voice deep and steady. "Yeah, so what"

"Why the hell would you voluntarily drink something that hurts"

"Because" Faye shrugged " The more it hurts goin' down, the faster the real hurt goes away"

Her orbs traveled to the ground, where they scanned and stared blankly at the tacky tile floor. Lost in a silent second of memory, she felt a violent shiver go down her spine. "Besides, Since when you do care whether I hurt or not"

But he was gone.


End file.
